This invention relates to swimming pool equipment and more particularly to means, used in conjunction with lane-separating cables, for the purpose of dampening wave action and otherwise inhibiting turbulence set up by the activities of persons using the aquatic facilities to which the utilization of such equipment pertains.
It is an established fact that the activities of a swimmer in one lane can cause conditions which are definitely detrimental to persons performing in adjacent lanes. This is especially a matter of considerable concern during contests, where the wake set up by a contender who may be slightly in the lead can cause divergent, backwardly flowing current action.
Various methods have been proposed to eliminate the aforesaid conditions, typical examples being disclosed by U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,304,560 and 3,498,246. While all such devices are successful to a greater or lesser degree, in controlling turbulent conditions, they present problems in handling and storage. By its very nature, equipment of this type is bulky, unwieldy and extremely difficult to cope with at installation or remvoal.